No i Pan Paweł kur... Witamy w kraju kwitnącej Cebuli
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 12 Informacje: *''Finałowe wyzwanie rozpocznie się w piątek. Godzina zostanie określona koło środy. '' *''Czas zadania określony zostanie dopiero w piątek. '' *''Wyzwanie prowadzić będzie Luka, a oceniać będą z nim Marks oraz Dark.'' *''Po finałowej scenie, sezon zostanie oficjalnie zamknięty. '' *''Gracze, którzy byli w finałowej piątce mogą się pojawić jako goście na trybunach. Reszta nie jest godna. '' Kraków, Hotel Sheraton Zawodnicy po nocnym locie z Wielkiej Brytanii, wylądowali na lotnisku w Balicach, w królewskim mieście Krakowie. Trzema luksusowymi taksówkami przetransportowali się do Hotelu Sheraton, który znajdował się na Starym Mieście. Z pierwszego pojazdu wysiadły Temple oraz Sophie. Z uśmiechem pomachały do kamer i udały się do środka, po czerwonym dywanie. W tle gapie chcieli robić zdjęcia, ale ekipa dresów wraz z Jarosławem skutecznie ich odstraszali, rzucając kamieniami i gazem łzawiającym, nie zapominając oczywiście o swoich okrzykach bojowych. Z drugiej taksówki wysiadły Jurgita oraz Evelynn. Ta druga, była o wiele bardziej podekscytowana. Rudowłosa z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem udała się do środka, ciągnąc za sobą swoją ukochaną siostrę. Z ostatniej taksówki jako pierwszy z przedniego miejsca wysiadł Levi. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, sprawdził się w szybie czy wygląda jak należy i dał znak kamerzyście. '' '''Levi': Witajcie z Krakowa! Przed nami przygotowania do najbardziej epickiego starcia w tym sezonie! *mówił pełen pasji* A zgadnijcie, kto dla Was poprowadzi dzisiejszy odcinek? *podrapał się po brodzie, udając że się nad czymś zastanawia* No oczywiście! *klasnął w dłonie* Levi Mustang i Show Never Die. W tym wypadku, program nie może umrzeć. *zaśmiał się* No to pora przekonać się, kto znajdzie się w tym niesamowitym finale! Podszedł do drzwi z tyłu i otworzył. Obok niego wygramolił się Rhys. '' '''Levi': Rhys, droga do nieba, potem szybka banicja do piekła *zamyślił się* Ej, kolo ciebie nawet tam nie chcieli *zaśmiał się* A potem powrót i niesamowita droga do finału. Temu ziomkowi po prostu się to należy! Rhys spoglądał na Włocha nieco zaskoczony, zupełnie co innego ćwiczyli w samolocie do Krakowa. Prowadzący zgrabnym ruchem minął Rhysa, poszedł na drugą stronę samochodu. Zdejmując swoją marynarkę, wyrzucił ją w tłum. Dziewczyny się zerwały. '' '''Levi': Kobietki to kochają. *wyszczerzył ząbki i zrobił zdjęcie na instagrama* Natomiast jeśli o kobietach mowa... *przechodził płynnie z każdej wypowiedzi, robił to naturalnie* pora na finalistkę... Otworzył drzwi, podał dłoń Abby, która ją przyjęła i po chwili stała obok Włocha. '' '''Levi': Niezłomna, waleczna. Mająca cięższe momenty, ucząca się na bieżąco rywalizacji na najwyższym poziomie, jej droga wcale nie była prostsza od Rhysa! Trzeba jednak oddać, że jej nikt nie wyeliminował w tym sezonie, o to i Abby! Ponownie prowadzący złapał za dłoń Łotyszkę i prowadził ją na czerwony dywan. Rhys już tam na nich czekał. Dwójka finalistów razem ustawiła się parę kroków za Mustangiem. Ten wyciągnął dwa palce do góry, robiąc tradycyjną literę "V". Levi: Kto przed startem sezonu spodziewałby się, że w finale ujrzymy akurat te dwójkę? Na ekranie nad trójką zaczęły pojawia się zdjęcia Luke'a, Igora, Charlesa, Margaritte, Benjiego, Suzie, Michael, Kate, Briana oraz Melissy. '' '''Levi': Ta dziesiątka nie dała rady! Niektórzy skończyli jak frajerzy, inni odeszli z honorem. *zaczął kaszleć, Rhys go poklepał po plecach* A to da się odejść z honorami? Dziwne. A teraz, czas dla telewidzów. Zagłosujcie na swojego faworyta w finale. Pod zdjęciami zawodników, pojawił się napis: Jeśli chcesz by wygrał Rhys, wyślij sms o treści Rhyje banie na numer 7666. Jeśli chcesz by wygrała Abby, wyślij sms o treści Ambbywalencja na numer 7666. Koszy smsa to 20 złotych+koszt operatora. Jeśli nie zagłosujecie nawiedzi Was Jurgita i pociacha Was na kawałki. Reklama ma tylko charakter instruktażowy, żadna osoba nie ucierpiała w trakcie jej nagrywania. Kto wygra finał? Chodź naRhysuj mój świat (Lo)Abby(ujemy) zmianę ustawy Levi: Jeśli zagłosowaliście, to teraz zwracam się do finalistów. Spojrzał na nich pełen ciepłego uśmiechu. On już wiedział jakie niespodzianki czekają na dwie ofiary, one jednak wciąz były nieświadome. Trzeba było przyznać, wyglądali naprawdę uroczo. '' '''Levi': W finale będzie oczekiwać na was kilka zadań. Nie o wszystkich zostaniecie poinformowani i wasze poczynania w tygodniu we wcześniej wyznaczonych miejscach może być oceniane. Więc, spodziewajcie się, niespodziewanego. Przydałaby się wam również jakaś pomoc... Patrzył w niebo jakby szukał natchnienia. '' '''Levi': W wielu reality-show zawodnicy pomagali finalistom. Tym razem będzie podobnie. Podszedł do Rhysa i dał mu sadzonkę, a Abby dostała kukłę Charlesa. Levi: Tyle zostało z pana Kszaka. Może Ci się przyda. Kukły Briana z największym cwelem programu, również znalazły kolejne zastosowanie. I tak finaliści mają pełne wsparcie! A teraz najważniejsza część sezonu. Zwierzenia! Złapał za rękę dłoń Abby i skierował się z nią do jednego pomieszczenia. Zwierzenia Abby: Znajdowali się w luksusowym pomieszczeniu. Levi siedział na przeciwko Łotyszki. Levi: Teraz będzie oczekiwało na ciebie kilka pytań, na które musisz odpowiedzieć. Abby skinęła głową zgadzając się. '' '''Levi': Wiele osób zarzucało przed telewizorami, że nie powinnaś znaleźć się w finale. Jak to skomentujesz? Abby: Te osoby mają swoje zdanie i dla nich pewnie nie jestem godna tego miejsca, gdyż mieli innych swoich faworytów, którzy już odpadli albo im nie pasowałam *wzruszyła ramionami* Udowodniłam, że na ten finał zasłużyłam, więc nie przejmuję się takimi opiniami. Nigdy nie jest tak, że się ma samych zwolenników. Zarówno ja, jak i Rhys wiemy, że mamy też przeciwników, którzy nie popierają naszego udziału w finale i z ich opinią sobie radzimy. Levi: Droga z nieba do piekła, by powrócić do nieba. Kupujesz takie powroty w reality-show? Abby: Jeżeli zostaje to osiągnięte prostymi środkami? To nie. Uważam, że to wtedy to tylko taki chwyt pod publikę, telewidzów. Niezbyt jesteś zaangażowany, potem nagły powrót i dążysz do zwycięstwa, masz za sobą ściany. Tak mogło być z Owenem na Planie i całe szczęście, że tak w ostateczności nie było, nie zajął nikomu miejsca w finale. Jakbyśmy jednak za przykład wzięli Rhysa, to zupełnie co innego, chłopak w każdym odcinku dawał z siebie wszystko. Angażował się, mocno w wyzwaniach drużynowych... Potem niesłusznie odpadł, ale o powrót też musiał się mocno postarać w pojedynku z Benji'm, a ten czas poświęcił na przemyślenia. Potem wrócił i trzymał wysoki poziom. I zasłużenie jest ze mną w finale. Takie powroty, jak najbardziej kupuję *skinęła głową* Levi: Kto najbardziej Ciebie denerwował w programie i dlaczego? Abby: Nie odkryję Ameryki, jeśli powiem, że Charles. Nie musiałam z nim mieć zbytniej interakcji. Denerwował mnie swoim sposobem bycia i w ogóle nie wiem jakim cudem go przyjęli do tego programu. Na całe szczęście odpadł dość szybko, a raczej podzielił los Krzaka i Suzie, ale on sam temu jest winny. Levi: Najtrudniejsze wyzwanie w sezonie? Abby: W Norwegii miałam chyba największy kryzys i to wyzwanie wspominam najmniej miło. Gra terenowa z 2 i 8 odcinka również była dla mnie dużym obciążeniem, ale chyba jednak to co było w Norwegii, jednak to przebija. Wtedy starałam się dla drużyny wziąć to wyzwanie na siebie, napisać scenariusz i ich zaskoczyć... *westchnęła* Jednak za bardzo chciałam, bo w ogóle mi nie wychodziło, co mnie kompletnie rozstroiło, byłam mocno wkurzona. Do tego stopnia, że nie mogłam zbytnio pomóc zespołowi, prezentując tylko minimum swojego udziału w przedstawieniu. To był zdecydowanie najtrudniejszy mój moment, ale na szczęście mam to już za sobą. Levi: Co zrobisz z wygraną? Abby: Nie ukrywając, całą wygraną przeznaczę na walkę, na którą czekałam tyle lat, szykowałam się do niej, również w tym programie zbierałam motywację i ważną naukę, z jaką mogę w końcu to zrobić... To jest warte zbyt wiele i zamierzam wygrać. Natomiast gdyby nie to, pewnie wyleciałabym gdzieś jak najdalej np. do Irlandii, którą w tym programie pokochałam *westchnęła z zachwytem* Może będzie mi to jeszcze dane, może... Droga do tego, może nie wydaje się długa, ale nie niej jest wiele przeszkód,którymi należy się nie przejmować, a się w nie nie wpadnie. Levi: Jeśli byś miała możliwość, to kogo byś przywróciła do programu i dlaczego? Abby: Briana. Polubiłam go, pomimo jego specyficznego charakteru. Każdy z nas jest na swój sposób specyficzny, tak jak on. Dopiero praktycznie w 9 odcinku zamieniłam z nim parę zdań i miło wspominam z nim tą rozmowę, nawet porobiliśmy Sudoku. Naprawdę, czułam się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Na pewno zasłużyłby na to, by rywalizować z nami dalej. Levi: Szczera i rozbudowana opinia o panu Kszaku i Charlesie. Abby: Na temat tego drugiego już się wypowiadałam, więc co więcej mogę powiedzieć o nadludziu, no może to, że był naprawdę chyba największym frajerem w programie? No z pewnością wystarczy. Co do Luke'a... Jeżeli komuś można przyznać nagrodę w kategorii definicji tła, to on z pewnością by wygrał. Niestety kiedy tutaj walczymy o nagrodę główną w reality szanse miał mniejsze z całym szacunkiem. Mi się nie naraził, bo nie był ze mną w drużynie, ale wiem co musiał przeżywać z nim Benji *pokiwała głową* Być może był ciekawą osobą, ale tego się już nie dowiemy, bo został z niego tylko Krzak. Levi: Z kim miałaś najlepsze relacje? Abby: Zaczynają od tych nieco mniejszych, to dobrze dogadywałam się z Brianem czy Benji'm. Do tego drugiego nawet miałam lekkie zauroczenie, cóż się dziwić, przystojny był i mnie nie ignorował, rozmawiał ze mną. To oczywiście przeszło, wiadomo, nie byłam w jego typie, nie przejmowałam się tym w ogóle. O Brianie wspominałam. Przede wszystkim najlepsze relacje miałam z Rhysem, naprawdę bardzo polubiłam Norwega i trochę szkoda, że niebawem to już koniec i nasze drogi się rozejdą, mam jednak nadzieję, że będziemy mieć ze sobą chociaż jakiś kontakt. A co do moim relacji z ekipą...? Właśnie, trochę żałuję, że nie poznałam bardziej tych ludzi, jedynie z Jurgitą rozmawiałam i było całkiem przyjemnie. Ogólnie czuję satysfakcję, że nawiązałam tu kilka dobrych znajomości. Levi: Najbardziej znienawidzony członek ekipy? Abby: W tej kwestii nie wiele mogę powiedzieć, gdyż nie rozmawiałam z większością z nich. Jednak jakby skupić się na obserwacjach, to chyba najmniej mi do gustu przypadła Anne. Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie układałaby się z nami rozmowa, ale nie mówię, że jej nienawidzę. Tylko patrząc tak z boku, z nią najmniej chciałabyś gadać. Levi: Jak oceniasz swoje szanse w starciu z Rhysem? Abby: Nie wiadomo co nas czeka. Zresztą nie mogę się doczekać. Na pewno będzie się działo i zapowiada się walka. Na tą chwilę szanse 50/50, wygra po prostu najlepszy *lekko się uśmiechnęła, i na tym skończyła* Zwierzenia Rhysa: Rhys wraz z Mustangiem, znajdowali się w innym pomieszczeniu. '' '''Levi': Ludzie kochają zwierzenia. Można z siebie wtedy tyle jadu wyrzucić. Gotowy? Rhys pokazał "ok". Levi: Ludzie twierdzą, że ktoś kto odpadł, nie ma prawa wygrać programu. Jak to skomentujesz? Rhys: Ja twierdzę, że jeżeli ktoś Ci wbija nóż w plecy to nie powinieneś już dychać, a przynajmniej nie być sprawnym. *uśmiechnął się, po czym spoważniał* Jak ktoś śledził uważnie program to nie wysuwa takich durnych tez, ludzie zawsze będą gadać, szczególnie w tym kraju. *założył ręce* Levi: Dlaczego stabilność Abby i jej heroiczna walka, może być doceniona przez widzów? Rhys: Ludzie lubią takie historie, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny. *wywrócił oczyma* Nie przeszkadza mi to, nie lubię być w centrum zainteresowania. *pokręcił głową* Levi: Kto najbardziej denerwował Cię z zawodników i dlaczego? Rhys: Napoleon. *wypalił* Nie wiem skąd biorą się takie prymitywne jednostki jak ta postać. Nie musiałem nawet z nim rozmawiać, sama jego obecność doprowadzała wszystkich do myśli samobójczych. Na całe szczęście skończył tak jak na to zapracował. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem.* Levi: Najtrudniejsze wyzwanie w sezonie? Rhys: Zdecydowanie to na Łotwie. Było to wyzwanie czysto Survivalowe, a przetrwać z dwoma osobami które kompletnie nie mają pojęcia jak zachować się w lesie, gdzie niejako jest się gościem na terytorium zwierząt... niewykonalne. Co ciekawe obie później skończyły- *przerwało coś w głośniku* ...nie? Tylko Suzie? Ok. *wzruszył ramionami* Levi: Co zrobisz z wygraną? Rhys: Zawsze chciałem wyjechać do Stanów. Nawet jak nie wygram, to przecież i tak coś tam dostanę... będę miał mnóstwo pomysłów na zaspokojenie swoich potrzeb. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po chwili jednak się zarumienił* No, może nie tylko swoich. c: Levi: Szczera opinia o Igorze oraz Suzie? Rhys: Szalony Polak oraz Martwa... ciężko mi określić, tyle razy się pojawiła w trakcie sezonu. *wywrócił oczami* Jadąc taksówką przez miasto widziałem mieszkających tu ludzi, nie dziwię się wcale że jest taki... dziwny. Co do Suzie... chyba dostała to na co zasłużyła, prowadząca nieźle się wkurzyła. Levi: Kogo i dlaczego, byś przywrócił do programu? Rhys: Zdecydowanie Briana. Przez cały sezon był przez wielu wyśmiewany, ale miałem okazję z nim pracować i mogę powiedzieć, że to profesjonalista pełną gębą. Dał mi niezły wycisk w Irlandii. *zaśmiał się lekko* Oprócz tego całkiem spoko facet, trochę niesłusznie odrzucony przez społeczeństwo. Levi: Z kim miałeś najlepsze relacje w programie? Rhys: Jak już wspomniałem, dogadywałem się z Brianem, był to jedyny facet z którym mogłem normalnie porozmawiać. Po powrocie zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z Abby, gadaliśmy i wymieniśmy się przemyśleniami... i to chyba tyle? Myślałem, że z Melissą się porozumiemy, ale jak widać - nie wyszło. *wzruszył ramionami* Z Ekipą raczej też się dogadywałem... w większości. Levi: Uważasz, że dzięki relacjom z prowadzącą, mogłeś mieć fory? Rhys: Myślę, że Jurgita jest profesjonalistką i nasze prywatne relacje nie miały wpływu w żaden sposób na ocenianie zadań, co niejednokrotnie już udowodniła. Levi: Jak oceniasz swoje szanse w starciu z Abby? Rhys: Nijak. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie wiem co nas czeka, ciężko wyrokować. Wiem tylko, że będzie ciekawie. NIE ODPOWIECIE NA PYTANIA, TO NIE MOŻECIE UDZIELAĆ W ODCINKU. Proszę o rozbudowane odpowiedzi. C: Kraków, Sheraton Luksusowy pokój Sophie: ... Luksusowy pokój Temple: ... Luksusowy pokój Jurgity: Drzwi do pokoju rudej były tymczasowo otwarte. Murzyny przynosiły jej ostatnie bagaże. '' ''Rhys pojawił się w pobliżu pokoju, widział dwóch Charlesów którzy kończyli swoją czarną robotę. Był zdziwiony... w takim rasistowskim kraju udało jej się przemycić czarnoskórych? Rudowłosa zauważyła chłopaka i podeszła bliżej Norwega, którego przytuliła. '' '''Jurgita': Cześć. I jak Ci się podoba Polska? Chłopak odwzajemnił uścisk. Rhys: Spodziewałem się czegoś... więcej. *zaśmiał się* Jurgita: Więcej? Huh, to znaczy czego na przykład? Zapytała zaciekawiona. Rhys: Nie wiem... jakoś niezbyt mi się ten kraj podoba. *westchnął* Rozejrzał się. Rhys: A siostrę gdzie zgubiłaś? *podniósł wymownie brew do góry* Jurgita: Poszła na zakupy dla nas dwóch. W końcu spokojnie może kupić ten sam rozmiar. *zachichotała* Ja mam jeszcze ostatnie obowiązki tutaj, niestety. Jedynie jako współprowadząca, ale jednak. *zaśmiała się* Gotowy na finał? Rhys: No tak. *uśmiechnął się* Charlesy skończyły robotę, więc pokój był pusty... oboje więc weszli do środka. Rhys: No pewnie, że jestem. Złapał dziewczynę za tułów i podniósł ją by ta mogła znaleźć się na wysokości jego twarzy. Nogami owinęła się wokół jego talii, a rękoma trzymała się jego ramion. Norweg uśmiechnął się ciepło w kierunku rudowłosej. Prowadząca również ciepło uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i delikatnie cmoknęła go w usta. Jurgita: Widzę, że wraz z finałem nabierasz więcej animuszu. *wyszeptała spoglądając w jego oczy* Taki Rhys podoba mi się jeszcze bardziej. *dodała, poprawiając swoją pozycję i swoimi drobnymi dłońmi położyła na szyi chłopaka* Rhys: Może, może... *uśmiechnął się* Ostatnio Cię nie widziałem, stęskniłem się. *wpił się w usta dziewczyny* Rudowłosa odwzajemniła pocałunek, unamiętniając go. Była przeszczęśliwa, że w końcu znalazła kogoś kto dał jej pewne poczucie stabilności, a przynajmniej samej akceptacji. '' '''Jurgita': Na pewno wiesz, że poza prowadzeniem programu, mamy wiele innych obowiązków. *powiedziała, delikatnie odchylając swoje usta od jego, jednocześnie przeczesując dłonią jego włosy* Luksusowy pokój Anne: ... Luksusowy pokój Rhysa: Chwilę po zakwaterowaniu opuścił swój pokój. Luksusowy pokój Abby: Abby nie pobyła w pomieszczeniu zbyt długo. Chwilę posiedziała, po czym wyszła. Luksusowy pokój Leviego: ... Łazienka: ... Park: ... Kuchnia: ... Basen: ... Biblioteka: ... Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki